After The Battle
by Firelight-Dragon
Summary: What I believe what happened after the battle between Hiccup and Toothless and the Red Death. DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD.
1. Injuries

Chapter One - Injuries

Stoic looked at Gobber, who pointed to his son's left leg. Stoic took a proper look at the young hero.

Hiccup still had all his hair with only a few burns and scraps patterned his face, the clothes on his torso and arms had a few tears, revealing cuts that caused blood to run down his arms. His right leg was in a similar state to his arms and torso save from a burns that was revealed through the tears in the fabric but his left leg looked really really really bad. And even did not describe how bad the leg of the hero looked.

Below the knee, the leg was in a bad state. The trouser's material had multiple of tears. His skin had tears that revealed an infection but the burn that ran up to below his knee had fused his skin together. Expect for the bits of broken bone that had forced its way to the surface and the green liquid that poured out with the red.

Stoic heard five sets of footsteps approaching. Thinking quickly, the father placed his son beside the Dragon.

"Cover him" he whispered. Toothless grabbed his master with his legs, dragged Hiccup towards his body and covered him with his wing, hiding him from view.

"Chief, where's Hiccup?" asked Astrid. Stoic sat down his behind. Behind Astrid stood Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs. Each and everyone of then worried out of their mind.

"With the Dragon-" began Stoic but Astrid interrupted.

"Toothless."  
"Yeah, that. Anyway, me and Gobber need to..." this time Stoic was interrupted by Toothless with a low moan.

"...and Toothless need to administer treatment so we need you kids to create a litter and will one of you fetch the Healer, Annaval" Stoic nodded but the young heroes did not leave.

"What's wrong with Hiccup?" Snotlout asked, stepping beside Astrid.

"We need to look at his left leg and he is in a very deep sleep other than that, he is fine now my orders" said Stoic. The children nodded and ran to begin their jobs.

Spitelout, Snotlout's father and Stoic brother appeared beside the worried father.

"How are we going to get back?" he asked.

"Create a vessel for the injured, one other vessel for Hiccup and Toothless and myself and have the teenagers train the others in riding dragons, so that they can fly back to Berk and offer the Dragons a choice to stay with us or return back to their nest and if they do decide to stay, that no one will attack them and they will be allowed to live freely" Stoic looked at his brother, who just nodded and left.

Stoic looked out over the land and saw the Healer coming nearer, saw the three teenagers creating a litter and the other two teenagers teaching a group of vikings the basics of riding while the other adults creating ships.

The Healer arrived by Stoics side.

"Where is he?" she asked simply.

"With Toothless" said Stoic as he turned around.

"Toothless?" asked Annaval, confused.

"The Night Fury" said Stoic and he lay his hand on Toothless' head.

Toothless looked at Stoic and revealed Hiccup once again. Stoic lifted Hiccup and placed him before the Healer as she looked at his leg.

Then she said the dreaded words.

"His leg will have to come off."

"Gobber and Stoic, you will have to hold him down" said the Healer as she got the equipment ready.

"I can't" said Stoic, "he's my son, so much of Valhallamara."  
"And he so much like a son to me" Gobber agreed.

"With the leg on, it will become infected and he will die..." she would've carried on but Toothless' growl echoed across the clearing. The Dragons from the Kill Ring came running across the beach and held Hiccup down.

Toothless looked at the Healer and nodded. Annaval nodded and began the operation.

Hiccup's scream echoed, causing everyone to flinch.


	2. Home

Chapter Two - Home

Everyone flinched. Astrid covered her ears but the screams of the young hero forced their way right through her fingers, banging against her eardrums. She saw that Snotlout and Fishlegs were flinching.

"How about we talk while we make the litter?" Astrid supplied and they nodded.

"Say five good things about Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs.

"He trained a dragon" said Snotlout.

"Er...he's very brainy" said Fishlegs.  
"Oh..gods What do we know about him?" realized Snotlout and he gulped.

"How about we make a pact?" said Tuffnut, walking over with his twin sister.

"What sort of a pact?" asked Ruffnut.

"If-" he began.

"When" said Astrid.

"When he wakes up, we be better friends to him. Get to know him better" he finished.

"I think the entire village should do that" said a voice behind them.

The twins turned around to face Gobber.

They then noticed that the screaming had stopped.

"Is he okay?" asked Snotlout.

"Yep...his foot got amputated. Well...when I say his foot, I mean his lower left leg" and all the teenagers went white.

"Will he be okay?" asked Fishlegs.

"He'll be fine" Gobber patted Fishlegs on the back.

Stoic walked over to the teenagers, cradling Hiccup, with Toothless closely behind. He lowered Hiccup onto the litter when his brother came running over.

"Stoic, we have one sea worthy ship ready to set sail. The village agree when we say that you, Hiccup, the Night Fury all return on it" he said.

"What about the wounded?" asked Gobber.

"We are already fastened them onto the dragons and we have fastened the teenagers dragons to the ship so no work will have to be done on board" informed Spitelout.

Hearing this conversation, the teenagers followed behind Stoic and Gobber. Fishlegs and Snotlout carried the litter. Toothless walked beside the litter. Placing the litter onto the ship's wooden floor, Snotlout and Fishlegs ran off and sat down on their dragons.

Toothless lay down beside Hiccup and wrapped his tail around him. Stoic sat with his head back, resting against the side of the ship and Gobber sat on a stray crate. With a pull from the Dragons, they began the journey home.


	3. Astrid's Story

Chapter Three - Astrid's Story

Astrid kept glancing back at the ship.

"If you want to go on that boat, go ahead" smiled Ruffnut.

Astrid smiled back at her and climbed of the Nadder, she zip lined down the rope and landed on the boat.

Stoic heard Astrid join him but he kept his eyes on the deck.

"Its all my fault" he whispered.

"Do you think that Hiccup with believe that?"Astrid asked.

"I don't even know" replied Stoic.

"Do you want to know how I found out about Toothless?" asked Astrid.

"What? Wasn't it in the ring?" Gobber looked at Astrid.

Astrid shook her head.

"After he took down the Gronkle, I followed him to a cove and attacked him. I nearly dislocated his wrist and dropped a hammer into his gut and then tackled him to the ground."

"Then what?" asked Stoic, fully interested.

"He had a choice: let me be eaten by an angry Night Fury or save me" Astrid smiled.

"And?"

"He grabbed my axe and threw it away then calmed down Toothless, he's a forget and forgive kind of guy."

A moan broke through their conversation and all their heads whipped toward Hiccup.

His eyes slowly opened and all three of them rushed to his side.

Hiccup smiled.

"What is it son?" asked Stoic.

"I...passed" he breathed.

"What?" asked Stoic, confused.

"He passed his final exam" smiled Astrid.

Stoic and Gobber laughed when they realized what he meant.

"Dad, I'm sleepy" Hiccups eyes were already closing.

"Good night Hiccup" Stoic smiled proudly at his son.

"Night dad, Toothless, Astrid and Gobber" and his eyes closed.

Toothless breathed in his face.

"Go to sleep Toothless, we will wake you up when we get there" Astrid watched as Toothless lay his head onto Hiccups chest and fell asleep.

"Then what happened?" Gobber asked after they comfortable.

"Huh?"

"What happened after he calmed Toothless?"

" I started running...back to the village to tell someone but I didn't get far when Hiccup caught up. Toothless grabbed me with his claw and dumped me at the top of a very high ,high oh very high tree. He persuaded me to climb on and told Toothless to lower me to the ground" she laughed.

"What?" asked Stoic.

"We shot straight into the air and he kept performing really difficult tricks that made feel like I was going to puke. The entire time, Hiccup was scolding him. Then I said sorry and I saw beautiful things. Stuff that I can't describe. After we saw the nest, I was willing to run and tell you but Hiccup stopped me and when I questioned him, I saw the leadership in him and that gave me no choice but to obey."

And the three of them spent the rest of the journey watching the heroes sleep.


	4. Plans

Chapter Four - Plans

They arrived back in Berk in no time at all. Astrid woke up Toothless.

"We are here" she whispered and Toothless hummed deep in his throat.

They docked and Astrid smiled at the sight before them.

Every viking had created an isle of glowing candles that lined up to the Chiefs house.

Spitelout grabbed the rope that Astrid threw to him and then deployed the plank and pulled Astrid up, who was then dragged to stand beside her mother. Astrid saw the other teens land and get treated the same way by their own mothers.

Everyone watched as Hiccup's litter was carried out and a few whispered prays could be heard. Stoic led the way up to his house, carrying the front of his son's litter while Spitelout carried the back and Toothless and Gobber followed close behind.

In the house, they rested the litter onto the table.

"I want to bring his bed downstairs" Stoic said.

"Why?" asked Spitelout.

"So Toothless can sit with him" said Stoic and he began to walk upstairs.

His brother followed.

There was a minute silence before:  
"Oh Odin, this is heavy!" yelled Stoic.

"OW!" yelled Spitelout as the bed landed on his big toe.

A full half hour later, they had Hiccup tucked into his bed and Toothless wrapped himself around it and fell straight asleep.

"Call a meeting for sun up tomorrow" Stoic ordered. Spitelout nodded and left.

"I need to get his measurements for a new leg and I need to find the plans for the saddle" said Gobber.

"Saddle?" asked Stoic.

"Did you see Hiccup on the dragon. That was where he belonged and I think one way the village can say thank you is by providing the way to fly again" said Gobber and Stoic nodded.

"Have the teenagers look for the plans tomorrow. Either in his work space or in his room. And get the leg tomorrow" and Gobber nodded and left.

Stoic stared at his son and his son's best friend. Both of them were fast asleep. Stoic smiled.

'From the moment that Hiccup wakes up, he's going to have an entire village looking after him' thought Stoic and he smiled.

His son was an hero.

And after fifteen years, Stoic was properly proud.

Stoic grabbed a chair and pulled it over. He took a seat and took of his helmet and slowly sank into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Drawings

Chapter Five - Drawings

STOIC POV

I woke up and it was still night. I looked over at my son. He was still sleeping but a fever must have broke out while I was asleep because his face was shiny from sweat and he was muttering in his sleep.

I sighed and went upstairs. I paused outside his room before opening the door and going in. I have never been in his room before.

The room was littered with parchments. I stepped onto one, I removed my foot and picked up the drawing. It was of me. The detail was uncanny. I took a proper look around the room and saw various pictures. Some of the teenagers. Tonnes of Toothless.

I took a really deep breath and took step out, keeping a hold of the picture. I walked back downstairs and took a proper look at my son.

He had such talent but because he was clumsy and small we all missed it. He can cook as he made me dinner every night for after I was done with my duties. He can draw, evidence is in my hands and his room. He can make things, prove with the saddle and tail fin he made for the dragon. He can give orders, which was displayed to everyone during the fight with the Red Death. He had brains.

I sighed and looked at the picture. He must also have a photographic memory because I never posed for this and I seriously doubt any of the teens or even Toothless for that matter.

I had a very talented son and I missed it.

Well, better start making up for it. Fifteen years to make up.

Oh Odin, I am going to do this?


	6. The Gang

Chapter Six - The Gang

**Astrid POV**

I took a deep breath before knocking on the Chiefs door. The chief answered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a picture of him in his hand.

"Er, you have to go to the meeting. I got sent here to look after Hiccup, if that was okay with you?" I said, looking at the picture. Who drew that? Adolf, the local artist who drew legends?  
"Sure, of course" and he made to leave.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" I said.

"Sure" said the Chief.

"Who drew that picture of you?" He still held it in his hand.

"Hiccup" he replied and seeing my confused expression, " check his room."  
And then he left.

I entered the house, closing the front door behind me and made my way to the bed.

"Hey, Toothless" I patted the Night Fury on the head. He purred in delight before turning to look at his best friend.

For the first time in my life, I took in Hiccup Haddock.

He was small and skinny. His brunette hair was red in the candlelight. His face was a pure white. He look ill.

I remember the flight he took me on. People have seen him smile. His sarcastic voice. But that's it.

That night, I saw the real him. His eyes were alight with happiness and peace. Before his eyes were sealed, no emotion at all. That night his smile was true.

I want to see more of that.

Turning away from the bed, I headed upstairs to his room. I opened the door and was greeted with picture among pictures from everybody in the tribe. More of Toothless than anything.

He can draw.

Who knew?

**Tuffnut's POV**

Me and Ruff fought our way over to Gobber's workshop. Our mother had talked him about us filling in until Hiccup was well enough. I pushed Ruff into the Forge and she tripped me when I walked in.

"Alright, Alright, quit your fighting" Gobber yelled at us. We separated and looked at him.

"Okay, Tuff, go to Hiccup's work space and look for the plans for the saddle and tail fin. Ruff come and help me here" I followed where he had pointed his finger and entered a small wooden room.

Hiccup had designs covering the wall.

"Oh Odin" I muttered.

I began to rummage through the designs. Man this kid can really design.

I took a moment to look at a design.

It was titled "Dodging Dummies" and it was shaped like a man with gloves on but on a separate area was the mechanical abilities that allowed it to punch.

I have got to confess, it is awesome.

I hope he will be well enough to make it, I'll even help.

**Ruffnut POV**

After Tuffnut had left, Gobber had me hold a bit if wood.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"Hiccup's leg" Gobber told me and I looked at the wood.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, now go had chop it in half" he ordered. I shrugged and went over to a desk.

"With what?" I asked.

He passed me a massive axe. I could barely hold it.

"Anything smaller?" I asked the retreating form of Gobber.

"Check under the bench" he told me. I put down the axe and looked under the desk. There was a small collection of tools that looked perfect for me and I pulled them out. I lifted out a hammer. It looked like it had never been used. There was no bumps or anything on it. Who made it?

"Gobber!" I yelled and ran to beside him.

"Has this ever been used?" I asked him, showing him the hammer.

"Tonnes of times" he replied and smiled fondly at the hammer.

"But it looks brand new" I told him.

"That's one of his tricks" he replied.

"Who's tricks, who made the tools?" I asked him.

"Hiccup, he also made all my other hands as well as most of the weapons" Gobber laughed at my face. I was in shock.  
"See that dagger?" he pointed to my waist, where my 8th birthday present was tucked into my belt.

"This?" I asked, pulling out the dagger.

"Hiccup made that" he told me and I looked at my dagger.  
"But he was only 7 when I turned 8" I said.

"Astrid's axe, he made that and Snotlout's sword as well as Fishlegs books and his shield. He also made the tools that were used to rebuild the houses" he said, proudly.

"He done all that?" I asked. He was such a small part of the village. The disgrace, the nobody.

"Yep, with only two years experience when he started" Gobber smiled and left.

I looked at the hammer.

How could he do all that and still be hated. Oh yeah, because he was small and clumsy. He destroyed a lot of things. He got in the way of raids.

He did all that!

**Snotlout's POV**

I walked toward my Nightmare, who sniffed me and started to beg for something. I had no idea what.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She looked at me. She purred again.

She twisted her head and pointed at something I couldn't see.

How did Hiccup do this?

The Nightmare looked at what my mum was doing through the window. And she used her head to point.

"Food?" I asked.

She used her head to tell me to carry on.

"Breakfast? What do dragons eat?" I tried to remember to the training grounds.

"Oh, yeah fish" I shouted and ran towards the dock, the Nightmare right on my tail.

"Can I get some fish?" I called to the empty docks.

Nobody answered.

I shrugged and walked into a building that they kept the fish in.

"Hello!" Still nobody answered. I went to pick up some fish but a hand reached out and grabbed me.

"What do you think your doing lad?" the creepy fish handler, BadBreath asked.  
"I need fish to feed my dragon" I didn't squeak.

"You have to pay for it" BadBreath told me.

"How much?" I asked, standing proudly.

"Three solid gold coins" smirked BadBreath.

"What! How the hell did Hiccup afford that for months?" I asked.

"Hiccup never bought fish" said BadBreath.

"Huh, then how did he feed the Night Fury?" I asked.

"He bought fishing equipment from me months ago, so that might be the answer you are looking for" supplied BadBreath with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay, can I get fishing equipment?" I asked.

"Two silver coins" BadBreath took my money and handed me the equipment.

I carried the equipment to a river and began to fish.

Sitting there, two hours later, I was getting impatient.

I had caught two fish which the Nightmare ate.

How on earth did Hiccup manage this three times a day?  
Assuming that it was three times a day? Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner.

He must have the patience of a saint!

**Fishlegs POV**

I woke up and had my breakfast. Fed my Gronkle.

An hour after that I was bored so I headed up to the Chiefs house to visit Hiccup.

Walking up the hill I thought, how does Hiccup do this every day? He must be fit...er...fitter than me.

I knocked on the door and Astrid answered.

"Hi, you want to see Hiccup?" she asked and let me in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked in.

"I got sent to get the Chief for the meeting and to look after Hiccup so he wouldn't get distracted" she shrugged and closed the door.

She smiled at me and walked over to the fire. That was when I smelt soup.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Getting food for Hiccup" she said as she lifted the pot from the fire.  
"Is he awake?" I asked.

"No, but my mother gave me hints to look after someone in a coma, and she told me to feed him when he's aware" she said and pointed to the bed I never noticed.

I walked over to the bed and saw that Hiccup's eyes were half opened.

"That's kinda creepy" I said as Astrid walked over with a bowl.

"Can you sit him up?" she asked and I grabbed Hiccup from behind the bed, under his armpits and slowly pulled him up. Astrid rested Hiccup's back onto a pillow and slowly began to feed him.

"Where's the Night Fury?" I asked. I never really got to see it.

"_Toothless _is in the corner, watching us" Astrid replied while Hiccup swallowed a spoonful and used her head to gesture to a corner near the door. I looked and saw green eyes watching Astrid feed Hiccup.

I saw millions of sheets on the table.

"What are those?" I pointed to the table. Astrid followed my finger.

"Something I'm looking at. Go to his room. I found a book and lay it by the window. Thought you might like it" and she turned all her attention onto Hiccup.

I went upstairs and saw a door was open so I went in. Sure enough, lying underneath the window was book. I opened the book.

HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

BY

HICCUP HADDOCK

I turned another page and saw a picture of a black dragon. It was the Night Fury. Toothless.

I headed downstairs, with the book.

"Astrid, I'm going to take the book to read" I told her. She nodded while cleaning the bowl. I looked at Hiccup and saw that he was lying down, fully out again. I sighed and left.

I headed straight my room,shut the door and closed my window, settled down onto my bed and read.

**General POV**

That night at dinner, the five teens sat together.

"So, did we learn anything new today?" asked Astrid. They had made it their mission to learn anything new.

"I learned that Hiccup can really really draw" said Astrid.

"I learned that Hiccup has some wicked ideas" said Tuffnut.

"Explain?" asked Snotlout.

"I found a design for a "Dodging Dummies". It said that it was to teach how to dodge with tiring the other person out. It looked neat" Tuffnut smiled.

"I learned that Hiccup made all of our weapons" said Ruffnut.

"What?" asked Fishlegs.

"Gobber said that he made his own tools, the tools used to rebuild the houses, Snot's sword, Fishlegs books and shield, Astrid's axe and my dagger as well as all of Gobber's hands" Ruffnut smiled at everyone's faces.

"I had same face when I found out" she smiled.

"I learned that Hiccup has patience. He fished enough for a dragon for, I'm guessing, three meals for weeks" said Snotlout.

"I learned he kept books. Of his experience with Toothless" said Fishlegs.

"So we can train the adults?" asked Snotlout.

"There isn't much. The last piece was before his first flight because the last sentence is "Tomorrow, we test out the tail fin and hope we don't die cos that would hurt."" said Fishlegs. Everyone at the table started to laugh.


	7. The Meeting

Chapter Seven - The Meeting

Stoic's POV

I sat in my chair at another meeting. Yesterday, we decided to wait until we all had a proper sleep and talked.

"I say we should kill them before they attack!"

"I think we should hear what they chief has to say!" yelled a female voice, stopping all the yelling.

All eyes turned to me. I gulped.

"The dragons are staying" I yelled.

"Why?" yelled a voice.

"Because that Dragon saved my son after he saved all the village" I said.

"Your son, the traitor!" a voice yelled.

"He isn't a traitor!" another voice yelled.

"He had no right to even befriend a dragon!" a voice yelled and that was when I lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL ELSE DID YOU EXPECT. NOBODY IN THIS VILLAGE WOULD EVEN GIVE HIM THE TIME OF DAY AND THE ONLY TIME SOMEONE WOULD EVEN LOOK AT HIM WAS AFTER HE SCREWED UP!" and the entire hall shut up.

"That night, he said he shot down the Night Fury and nobody believed him, he actually shot down a Night Fury. He went to kill it but I'm guessing he set it free. Then, when he came home he tried telling me he can't kill Dragons and yet I forced him into Dragon killing. He was smart enough to handle Dragon killing and Dragon training. Now, if you don't want to live with Dragons then I suggest you leave and if you stay, the teenagers that helped Hiccup will train you with the Dragons and each member of the town will receive a dragon that is theirs" I calmly told them.

"Meeting over" Gobber yelled and everyone poured out.

"Thanks, I'm going head back" I told him, patted him on his shoulder and left.

When I opened my front door I saw a sight.

Hiccup was up in bed, his eyes glazed over as Astrid fed him. Toothless sat beside Hiccup, keeping his eyes on Astrid. Snotlout and Fishlegs sat at the table, planning the lessons. The twins were sleeping in the corner.

"Hello Chief" Astrid said as she put down the bowl.

"Call me Stoic" I said and she nodded.

"Snot, Fish" Astrid said and the two boys got up from the table and lowered Hiccup onto the bed before heading back to the table.

Astrid fixed the bed and sat down on the floor and leaned back against the wall.

"Go to sleep" I told her and sure enough, she fell asleep. I looked from her to Toothless and saw that he had lowered his head to beside Hiccups and was lightly snoring.

I took a seat in my chair and looked around. Astrid sleeping beside Hiccups bed. Ruff and Tuff sleeping with plans on their lap of measurements beside a wooden and metal leg. Snot and Fish sleeping with their heads on lesson plans and Toothless sleeping beside Hiccup.

As I fell asleep, I thought:

Hiccup will be just fine.


	8. Memories

Chapter Eight - Memories

A week had passed since Hiccup had his leg amputated. Snotlout had really done well with training. The adults can now be a metre of the ground. Astrid was taking really good care with Hiccup. Fishlegs was finishing the book that Hiccup started and the twins was walked toward Stoic behind Gobber.

"The legs ready" said Gobber and he pointed toward the twins, Ruffnut was carrying something wrapped in cloth. Stoic nodded and gestured to the inside of the house.

Gobber removed the blanket and took the leg from Ruffnut and placed it onto the stump. Hiccup moaned in his sleep when the wood connected with the scar. Astrid patted his head.

"Why are you putting it on just now?" Astrid asked.

"So his leg can get used to it right now" said Gobber.

Confused, Astrid nodded.

The next day, the trainees were sitting in Hiccups house when Hiccup stirred.

Toothless was moaning about something. All of them had tried to calm him down but nothing to seemed to work. Then Hiccup moaned and Toothless looked at Hiccup and all the trainees watched as Hiccup raised his hand and rested it on Toothless, who calmed down at once and soon enough fell asleep.

The teen sat around the table.

"I remember this time, when I was younger, and Stoic dropped Hiccup off with my mother. Hiccup stared at me then sat down in the corner. My mother and I shrugged. I went to sharpening my axe while Mum made lunch. I cut my hand badly, not bad enough to leave a cut but it hurt like hell and my Mum was busy. I was holding my wrist when Hiccup appeared behind me.

'That looks sore' he told me. I glared at him but got confused when he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the bucket of water and forced my hand into the water. It stung at first but then got better.

'Keep it there' he instructed me and grabbed his dagger. He used the dagger to rip a part of his tunic off and pulled my hand out and wrapped the material around my hand then went back to the corner. I stared at him. He smiled at me then looked down at his hands" said Astrid.

"I remember a time when I had to stay with my uncle. Stoic smiled at me when I sat down at the table.

'Do you mind looking after Hiccup. The Hoffersons need to talk to me' I nodded, thinking I could teach a new lesson.

When Stoic had left, I went looking for Hiccup and I found him in the garden. He was looking at a bush. I went up to him and was about to whack him over the head when he looked at me.

'Oh, what are you doing?' he asked me.

'Gonna teach you a lesson' I told him.

He only shrugged.

'I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed' and he walked away from me. I followed him to his room and when I was about to enter his room.

'This is my room' he said, shut the door" Snotlout said.

"When we young, me and Ruff were walked along the harbor when we saw Hiccup talking to his dad.

'When you are older, you need to be a chief. Someone worth following' Stoic told Hiccup.

'I don't want to be chief, Dad' Hiccup told him.

'Why ever not son?' Stoic asked Hiccup.

'I don't have what you need to be a leader' Hiccup told him before he ran away.

Stoic looked really upset" said Tuffnut. Ruffnut nodded.

"Well, Hiccup got proved wrong" said Astrid.

"Yeah, Toothless is really good for him" said Fishlegs.

"How?" asked Tuffnut..

"Haven't you noticed. He's been walking differently, with more of a purpose. He's been talking stronger. He's just been getting stronger" said Snotlout and they all looked back at the kid who just changed all of their life's.

Hiccup Haddock, the Dragon Boy.


	9. He's Back

Chapter Nine - He's Back

Astrid was walking with Fishlegs. He needed a new book and she was going to see Hiccup. Behind them, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting. Snotlout was away teaching. Today, the adults were taking their first flight.

"So, what do we do when Hiccup does wake up?" Fishlegs asked.

"Treat him much better than we have ever in the past" suggested Tuffnut, after he punched his sister in the gut.

"Yep" agreed Astrid.

She arrived at the bottom of the hill and saw that there was a crowd gathered around the house.

"What happened?" asked Fishlegs.  
"Do you think Hiccup's okay?" asked Ruffnut. Ignoring them, Astrid started to run up the hill.

And she will never forget the sight that was lay out before her.

Hiccup was crowded by the village. He was standing up, his weight mostly on his right leg, a few burns littered his face but other than that, he was smiling and talking away with his father and Gobber.

So, Astrid punched him.


	10. THANK YOU

Thank You

To everyone who favourite, followed or reviewed After The Battle.

And thank you to everyone who might favourite or review this story.

A special Thank You to:

WhisperArtemisMoon !

xxx

Dragons-Sister

PS: I have just edited this story and searched for mistakes but I do not have a good eye for that so I will have missed some.

I made it a target to perfect my writing this year in the hopes that I can one day make my dream and become a Author.

:-)


End file.
